Crumbled Walls
by gypsysue
Summary: Fandom Gives Back fic for Alfalfa04. Re-added. Edward has lived most of his life surrounded by the protection of well built walls, can Jasper break through the final layer of his husbands heart to claim him completely SLASH E/J A/H


**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belongs to S Meyers. Get Lucky is all mine!**

**Fandom Gives Back fic for Alfalfa04. Hope you like it babes. Thanks for your generous donation to a great cause. Here is number two!**

**Thanks to VanPireNZ for going through this with me, it was fun bb :D** **A huge thanks to my wonderful Beta Beate73 you rock babes and always make my stuff so much better :D**

Crumbled Walls

EPOV

I was restless, sleep was evading me it seemed, so I made my way down to the study to catch up on some paperwork. God knows why I thought that was a good idea. Instead of working, I found myself thinking about some of the most painful times in my life. These thoughts had been plaguing me lately and I couldn't shake the sense of doom that lurked in the corner of my mind.

All my life, whenever something good happened it was inevitably taken away. My parents where taken away from me when I was just five years old, and I was sent to live with my godparents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They were, are, great people and I adored them but they could never take away the loss I felt.

When I was fifteen, my best friend in the world was taken from me. We had become fast friends at six and were inseparable, but when she was twelve, Bella Swan, was diagnosed with cancer. She fought hard for three years, with me by her side, but one day she just gave up, too tired to go on.

I was in the hospital one afternoon and knew she was done, her quiet voice asked me to forgive her and let her go, but to always remember the good times. I was shattered but gave her my blessing and told her I loved her very much and would see her again someday.

From that moment on, I never got close to anyone again, until Jasper walked into my life.

I met Jasper my first year of college. I was eighteen, he was nineteen, and thought he was the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on. I was studying to be a doctor, and Jasper; well Jasper was a free spirit, moving from one thing to the next before finally settling on psychology. He told me that it was because of me that he decided to become a psychologist.

We became semi-friends, although I was always distant and elusive, but that didn't stop Jasper. He pushed and pushed until there was barely a day that went by we weren't together. I enjoyed his company, but as soon as romantic feelings became involved I retreated, hiding myself away with excuses of school work keeping me busy.

That lasted a month before Jasper was banging at my door demanding I open up and talk to him. I remember that night so well. It was the first time I opened up to anyone, and the first time we kissed.

I told Jasper about my parents and how the loss affected me after they passed, even at the tender five. It stuck with me through the years. We talked about Bella and how her friendship had enriched my life. Losing her just brought everything back to me and I closed off completely.

When Jasper kissed me that night, my first thought was to retreat. The kiss sent shock waves through me, I was on fire and it scared the hell out of me, how could someone affect me so much with just a kiss? I wanted to run and hide again, but Jasper wouldn't let me, he persisted and won me over.

All these memories flashed through my mind at once, causing my head to spin and a tired growl to leave me. Lowering my head to the desk and taking a few cleansing breaths, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Sweetheart, come back to bed. I'm lonely." I looked up to see Jasper pouting at me, his beautiful plump bottom lip poking out, just begging to be nibbled on. My eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall before looking back at my husband. Three forty five in the morning. A large sigh left my mouth.

"Four more hours, Jasper," I told him as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tight, his face burying itself in my neck as he inhaled.

"I know baby, I know," he whispered softly before spinning my chair around and placing himself onto my lap, snuggling close.

July fifteenth, seven forty five in the morning, the date and time my parents were killed. In four more hours it would be the thirty fourth anniversary of their death, and still after all this time, I could not sleep on this night.

"You would think after all this time I would be able to move forward," I spat out as Jasper's grip tightened.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it baby. You lost them so young, besides it's just this one night a year sweetheart. One night of remembering is perfectly healthy." I looked at my lover, my partner, my life and smiled softly at him.

I never woke him on this night, even though he always told me I should. He eased my pain and made my world brighter, and just holding him made my world explode with love.

Jasper proved his love to me over and over again when anyone else would have given up. I had expected him to leave me years ago, so I pushed and pushed, testing him repeatedly. He was one stubborn man, but in the end he destroyed my walls and healed my heart. He opened me up to the world of love without loss, standing by my side through every little thing that came along. He was,_ is,_ the strongest man I know.

_We were twenty two years old when Jasper came to me one night, telling me that he was going to marry me as soon as we finished school and found work placements. I scoffed of course, making every excuse I could think of. 'Everything good leaves eventually', was my thinking._

_"Jasper, don't be foolish, we don't know where we are going to get placements, and we both need to do our internships where ever they put us. There is no way of knowing if we will even be in the same city." He shook his head at me, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest._

_"I will be where ever you are, Edward, I have told you this before. Jesus, what do I have to do to prove to you I'm not leaving you. Good things happen Edward and not everyone leaves. Look at Esme and Carlisle, they are still with you, supporting you and loving you," he huffed out, before dropping to his knees in front of me. "I'm going to marry you Edward and we are going to grow old and senile together." His beautiful smile lit up his angelic face and my heart thumped wildly in my chest._

_"Whatever you say, Jasper," I whispered, hoping like hell it was true, but not expecting it to work out._

_"Just wait and see Edward, you will be mine forever." He smirked at me as his hands ran up my thighs before tracing over my now very hard cock._

Jasper's purr in my ear brought me back to the here and now, his ass grinding against my hard on. "What was going through that pretty head of yours that caused this reaction?" he asked, while he continued to move against me.

"I was thinking about the night you told me you were going to marry me," I said, a smile lighting up my face.

"Well I told you, you would be mine forever," he smirked at me, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Jasper," I breathed out as he continued to grind into me, his lips caressing my neck.

"Yes, husband of mine?" he asked, his lips moving against my neck as he spoke.

"What are you doing?" I panted as my hips thrust up into his wonderful cloth-covered ass.

"I'm trying to take advantage of my lover, what does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he slid off my lap, taking my pyjama pants down with him, leaving me sitting in my office chair, naked and exposed.

"God, Jasper," I moaned as his full pouty lips wrapped themselves around the head of my cock. Even after twenty two years together this man could still completely unravel me.

"Mmmmmm." He looked up at me through his lashes as he continued to take me deeper and deeper, until I felt the head of my cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around me causing me to growl, my hands burying themselves in his hair and tugging slightly.

"Fuck! If you keep doing that I'm going to come right now," I panted, bucking my hips upwards. He released me from his mouth and slid back up my body.

"Take me to bed, husband of mine, and make love to me," he crooned, his sexy voice causing my cock to twitch in response.

Without another thought in my head, I scooped him up in my arms and raced to the bedroom like my life depended on it. Really it did, Jasper was the only person in the world that could make me react so quickly, so instinctively. He was also the only person who could get through to me on this day.

Once in the bedroom I placed him down, surprised at the gentleness of my own actions, which were in complete contrast to the thoughts in my head. I just wanted to throw him down and fuck him senseless, but my Jasper deserved nothing but love and kindness. I crawled up his body slowly, stopping at the top of his pyjama pants, before biting down on the top and pulling them off with my teeth. My eyes never left his as I removed his pants and kissed my way back up his body, stopping to pay homage to his delicious cock.

"God, Jasper, you still tasted like heaven to me," I sighed as I released him from my mouth. He moaned and writhed under me as I continued my journey. My tongue slipped into his belly button, swirling around before placing a soft kiss on it. I moved up to his nipples, taking one into my mouth and lavishing it with attention. Jasper's nipples had always been so sensitive and they seemed to get even more so with age. I loved the sounds he made when I would tease his nipples with my tongue and lips.

He grasped my hair in his hands and pulled me up to him forcefully, crashing his lips to mine, before slightly pulling away. "Stop teasing me, Edward, and fuck me already," he breathed.

"I thought you wanted to make love, baby," I smirked and he reached down and slapped my ass. I moaned loudly as I loved it when he did that, and spun us around so I was on my back and he was on top of me.

"How about a ride, cowboy?" I asked, reaching over and grabbing a condom and the lube from our side drawer. Jasper sat up to straddle my hips, his eyes shining brightly at my suggestion. My cowboy sure did love his rides.

"Edward," he growled, and fuck me if it wasn't the hottest sound on the planet when my man growled. He reached out and grabbed the lube from my hand, pouring some onto his fingers and prepared himself for me. That was always the sexiest sight in the world; Jasper, sitting on top of me, reaching around and fingering his ass. I moaned and reached to grab my cock. Jasper slapped my hand away with a smile.

"Just watch baby. I know you love it when I do this for you," he panted as he shifted and turned his ass to face me. I watched intently as he slid in a second finger, bouncing up and down on his own fingers, his head turned over his shoulder as he watched me watch him.

"Fuck, Jasper. I could come just watching you do that baby, you are so fucking perfect," I breathed, my hand creeping down slowly to touch myself. Jasper's eyes caught my movement and he stopped fucking himself on his hand.

"Oh no, baby, you touch your dick and I stop," he chuckled.

"Damn it, Jasper," I whined, but placed my hands behind my head and continued to enjoy the show. Jasper placed three fingers at his entrance and pushed them in all at once, a satisfied groan leaving his lips as he adjusted and then started to fuck himself on his fingers again.

His moans and heavy breathing were about to kill me, his face flushed with excitement and he looks so fucking beautiful I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the condom and ripped open the package before slipping it over my throbbing cock.

Jasper removed his fingers and turned back around, smiling at me. "What took ya so long," he smirked.

"Beautiful asshole," I muttered, before grabbing my erection in one hand and pulling Jasper up and over it with the other, lining him up before pulling him down onto my very needy cock.

"Fuck!" It was Jasper's turn to cuss as he lowered himself down onto me, causing moans to rip themselves from my throat.

"Jasper, fuck, you are so fucking beautiful, I love you so much," I breathed as he began to ride me. I loved watching him like this, so turned on and expressive. His face always took on a look of pure bliss and freedom when he rode me.

"I love you too, husband of mine." He smiled down at me, love shining in his eyes.

It took me years to be able to hold eye contact with Jasper when he would look at me like that. There had always been a part of me that wondered how long he would stay, or when he would finally leave and take that look away. Now I could look into those beautiful blue orbs and get lost forever, knowing that he would always be mine, we would always be a team.

"Edward, oh God, Edward," he screamed, riding me harder and faster, his sexy ass slapping against my thighs as he pushed us both closer and closer to our release. My hips started bucking up at an alarming rate, my hands holding firmly on to Jasper's hips trying to steady our frantic rhythm.

"Jasper, I can't hold on much longer, please baby, come for me," I begged, watching as his hand flew over his cock, faster and faster. He was the sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on and I thanked the lord every day for whatever malfunction happened in his brain that made him decide I was the one for him. Jasper always went after what he wanted with a passion, and he always achieved every goal, his determination winning out in the end. He always joked that I was his toughest conquest, but also the most valuable.

"Fuck, ung, Edward!" he screamed as he sprayed my chest and stomach with his cum. His ass tightened around my cock, milking my own orgasm from me.

"Holy fuck, Jasper!" I screamed, stars forming behind my eyes and I filled the condom inside of my wonderful lover. My head was spinning and my body felt like it was floating on clouds.

Jasper collapsed on top of me, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders, his head turned into my neck as he tried to control his breathing. Little kisses were being placed on me in between heavy pants. He tilted his head up so his lips were on my ear. "Edward, I love you so much baby. Forever."

I turned my head to the side and kissed his crown. "Always baby, you and me. Forever," I answered as I pulled out of him, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash can beside the bed. I grabbed the wet naps from the side table and cleaned us both, before snuggling back into Jasper.

The tradition of saying these words to each other after sex began on our honeymoon. Jasper would always tell me he would love me forever, but I couldn't say it back. Me too, would always be my answer. I had told Jasper I loved him, maybe three times before we got married. I knew it hurt him when I would give him the generic 'me too' answer, but I was still ill equipped to express myself back then. What if I gave him my heart completely and he just left? I knew I would never recover, so I held back. I was already head over heals in love with him, but for some reason I thought that if I didn't tell him I loved him, then it would be easier to take when he left.

It was talking with Esme on my wedding day that finally convinced me to share my feelings with Jasper completely; let him see all of me. That night after we made love and Jasper said, _'_I love you so much baby, forever,' I answered him with, 'always baby, you and me, forever.' It wasn't exactly I love you, but it caused Jasper to cry. From that moment on, every time we made love I would tell him at least once that I loved him so much and we would always end with our statements. I was a very blessed man.

"What's got you staring off into space this time sweetheart?" Jasper's voice cut through my memories.

"I was thinking about our wedding night," I said, knowing full well he would understand what part I meant. His eye's shimmered with unshed tears and he smiled at me, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"That was the best night of my life, husband of mine." He sounded wistful at the memory before he continued. "I never thought you would ever tell me you loved me, Edward. It was heartbreaking never having you say it back. I think maybe three times in all those years, did you tell me you loved me, and I cherished each and every time. That night, was the best night of my life and things just got better and better. I never get tired of hearing you tell me you love me. My heart soars with the sound of your voice saying those words." I knew this already. He had told me the exact same thing quite after our honeymoon.

"I love you so much, Jasper. I don't know who I would be without you. Even after more than two decades together, my love keeps growing stronger and stronger. Besides, you are one hell of a sexy forty year old man. You still look exactly the same as the day we met, except the grey hairs and wrinkles," I chuckled as Jasper growled at me.

"Grey hairs? I don't think so." He reached down and started to tickle me, causing me to laugh loudly as I tried to wiggle free from him.

"Jasper! Stop! Please!" I gasped, trying to pry his hands off of me.

"Who's got the grey hair and wrinkles?" he asked as he continued his assault on me.

"No one. God. Please Jasper, can't breath," I panted. He must have taken pity on me 'cause he stopped, and pulled me to him, kissing my lips before sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Edward," he said, before he turned to look at the clock and then back at me. "It's eight o'clock baby," he said as he gathered me to him, holding m as if I would break.

"Thanks love. You know, this time every year gets easier and easier, but only when you are with me. I think I might start waking you up to help me through this day." I smiled knowing that Jasper had been waiting years for me to include him in this. He was my rock and it was time to let him into the last little piece of me.

"Sweetheart, I...shit..." He turned his head to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes, before burying his head in my chest.

"I love you, Jasper. You have all of me now. I'm completely yours, no more hiding, no more running." I single tear rolled down my own cheek as a smile lit up my face.

For the first time since I was five years old, I actually felt free, content and happy, and it was all because of my husband.


End file.
